Les Heures Sombres
by Tididooo
Summary: Une banale affaire de poltergeist qui tourne mal pour Dean. Hurt!Dean, DeanJo. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle histoire. Encore du hurt!Dean (Mais pourquoi suis-je aussi méchante ? PARCE QUE !) avec un peu de Dean/Jo. J'aimais beaucoup le personnage de Jo, c'est dommage qu'elle ne revienne pas dans la saison 3.

Voilà ! j'espère que mes délires vous plairont. N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires, ça aide !

Et bien sur, je ne possède toujours pas la série.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

LES HEURES SOMBRES.

Sam Winchester se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit inconfortable qui émit un grincement sinistre. Il ne put retenir un gémissement et s'étreignit le ventre. Un grognement lui parvint du lit d'à côté : « tu veux que je t'aide à aller jusqu'à la salle de bains ? ».

Sam soupira. C'était horriblement dégradant. Bien sur, ce n'était pas sa première grippe intestinale, mais il se serait bien passé de devoir être porté jusqu'aux toilettes par son frère à son âge… « Non. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul ».

Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains. Un soudain vertige le fit basculer en arrière. Il agita faiblement les bras pour se retenir à la porte mais manqua sa cible. Il allait s'effondrer quand les deux bras puissants de son frère l'aidèrent à se maintenir. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever. « Franchement, Sammy. Je t'ai vu venir à bout de fantômes, vampires et tout un tas de trucs affreux, et tu te laisses avoir par un tout petit virus ? ». Dean l'aida jusque dans la salle de bains puis ressortit pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il s'assit dos à la porte et frotta ses yeux endormis. « Bon. Tu n'es pas vraiment en état de t'occuper de ce poltergeist, alors… » La voix faible de Sam lui parvint de derrière la porte. « Non ! C'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles tout seul. Il y a déjà eu cinq victimes. » Dean sourit. « Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour m'aider, Sammy, lui vomir dessus ? J'irai seul. Nous savons que ce poltergeist est surement l'esprit du dernier occupant de la maison, le très sinistre Monsieur Harrison, dont personne n'a retrouvé le corps. Très probablement enterré à la cave. Je le trouve, je sale et brûle les os et on n'en parle plus. »

Dean faillit basculer en arrière lorsque Sam ouvrit la porte sans prévenir. Il était un peu moins vert, mais toujours pâle. Il s'affala sans ménagement sur le lit qui protesta. « Dean… c'est une très mauvaise idée. »

Dean se recoucha. « Moi, je la trouve très bonne. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Quel âge as-tu, sept ans ? »

Dean se retourna, glissa la main sous son oreiller pour trouver le contact rassurant de son couteau et grommela : « Tais-toi et dors ».

« Andouille. »

« Banane ».

000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

_**Est-ce que je suis la seule à trouver que les dialogues sont dix fois meilleurs en VO ?**_

_**Ok, c'est un peu court. Mais la suite demain, promis !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Il devait faire moins quinze degrés dans la chambre. Sam remonta la couverture jusque sur ses oreilles et se recroquevilla en claquant des dents. La porte d'entrée de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Dean, les bras encombrés de paquets. Il en lança un vers Sam. « Tiens, voilà des cachets. Ça devrait arranger ton cas. » Sam avala les pilules sans rechigner et disparut à nouveau sous les couvertures. Pendant ce temps, Dean se préparait pour la chasse. « Tu sais… » Lui parvint la voix étouffée de Sam. « J'irai mieux d'ici un jour ou deux… » Dean ferma sèchement son sac. « Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Sam. Ce poltergeist a fait suffisamment de victimes et tout ça s'arrête ce soir. » « Dean… » « Point final, Sam. » Puis sa voix prit un ton plus maternel. « Repose-toi Sammy, tu en as besoin. A tout à l'heure. »

000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

Dean gara l'Impala devant la maison qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas l'apparence d'un manoir hanté. Il s'agissait d'une petite maison banale et plutôt récente, abandonnée suite aux nombreux « accidents » qui avaient suivi la disparition de son premier propriétaire. Il sortit précautionneusement son sac du coffre et se prépara à crocheter la serrure de la porte d'entrée lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit au simple contact de sa main. Surpris, il recula, saisit son arme et avança prudemment dans la pénombre. Une silhouette armée surgit devant lui. « Lâche ton arme ! » crièrent-ils de concert. Une familiarité dans la voix de la silhouette le fit tiquer et il baissa légèrement son arme. La personne en face fit de même. « Jo/Dean ?? Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici/fais là ? » Dirent-ils en chœur, ébahis. Dean se reprit rapidement et entraina la blonde jeune femme à l'extérieur, malgré ses protestations.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! » s'énerva Jo. « De quel droit me traines-tu dehors comme ça ? ». Dean fit un effort surhumain pour garder son calme. « Tu chasses seule un poltergeist qui a tué cinq personnes ? » Jo croisa les bras, affichant sa résolution. « Je chasse seule depuis plusieurs mois et je m'en sors à merveille. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi sur cette affaire alors, puisque j'étais là la première… » Elle fit un petit geste de la main pour lui dire de partir et lui tourna le dos, retournant à l'intérieur.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec elle en la prenant de haut. « Jo… attends, s'il te plait. » Jo fit volte-face, surprise. Elle résista à la tentation de relancer leur petite dispute en lui demandant quand il avait appris la politesse et le pressa silencieusement de continuer. A vrai dire, elle était heureuse de le croiser sur ce cas et ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

« Tu as déjà eu affaire à un poltergeist de ce genre ? » Dean avait eu du mal à formuler sa phrase sans qu'elle paraisse condescendante. Jo répondit d'une voix moins assurée. « Eh ben… non, pas vraiment. » Dean inspira profondément et se retint de la traiter de folle ou de l'enfermer de force dans le coffre de l'Impala pour la protéger. Après tout, elle avait pris sa décision et il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis. Alors, autant lui donner l'exemple et lui apprendre comment ne pas se faire tuer. « Tu accepterais que je te montre comment faire ? » Le cœur de Jo bondit allégrement dans sa poitrine. Dean faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour rester courtois et elle adorait ça. L'idée de l'avoir auprès d'elle l'angoissait et l'excitait à la fois mais elle parvint à conserver un air détaché. « Si tu y tiens, éblouis-moi de ton savoir. » Elle se frappa mentalement l'arrière du crane (l'air détaché, pas pétasse, Jo !). Dean passa devant elle, saisit son fusil à sel de gemme et une lampe torche et entra dans la maison avec un petit sourire en coin. Jo le suivit prestement, guère rassurée.

000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

L'intérieur de la maison était beaucoup plus lugubre que sa façade ne le laissait présager. Les fenêtres avaient été entravées par des planches et ne laissaient filtrer qu'une très faible lumière. De nombreux meubles en mauvais état jonchaient un parquet vermoulu par endroits.

« Il faudra qu'ils me donnent l'adresse de leur décorateur » sourit Dean.

Jo haussa les épaules en souriant. « Bon. Par où veux-tu commencer ? »

Dean eut un sourire coquin et agita ses sourcils d'un air suggestif. « Mmh, j'aime quand une jolie jeune femme me pose cette question… »

Jo lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Puis elle réalisa qu'il manquait quelque chose. « Où est Sam ? »

Dean eut un sourire empreint d'affection pour son petit frère. « Au lit. Avec une bonne gastro ». Jo fit une grimace compatissante et Dean avança prudemment dans le séjour encombré, vers le fond de la pièce.

« Je pense que nous avons affaire à l'esprit du premier propriétaire de la maison… »

« Greg Harrison. » Le coupa Jo.

« Bien, Mademoiselle Harvelle. » Ils continuèrent d'avancer, les sens en alerte. « Il nous reste une heure avant le coucher du soleil. Il vaudrait mieux trouver le corps avant, sinon ça va devenir rock n'roll. » Il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un placard et en essaya deux autres avant de trouver celle qui menait à la cave.

Ils descendirent en faisant attention à ne pas trop appuyer sur les marches qui leur semblaient les plus fragiles. La lumière de leurs torches effleura les contours d'étagères poussiéreuses et des vestiges d'un établi.

« Bon. » entonna Dean. « Je m'occupe du fond de la pièce, OK ? » Jo opina et Dean enchaîna. « Cherchons un mur qui sonne creux ou n'importe-quoi qui paraisse plus 'neuf' si c'est possible… »

Jo se mit au garde à vous. « Oui, Chef ! »

Dean leva les yeux en souriant et ils se mirent aux recherches. Les minutes passèrent, se transformèrent en heures et le soleil finit par se coucher. Jo soupira, découragée. « Tu es sur qu'il y a un cadavre dans cette maison ? »

Dean commençait à en douter lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. « Mademoiselle Harvelle, cette pièce ne te parait pas trop petite ? »

Jo suivit son regard et remarqua que derrière les étagères, le mur se renflait dans un prolongement rectangulaire qui ne semblait pas servir à grand-chose. Dean déplaça l'étagère pendant que Jo s'emparait d'une petite pioche qu'elle lui tendit avec un sourire confiant. Dean se retourna pour prendre l'outil lorsque son instinct lui cria danger. Il eut à peine le temps de ramener Jo contre lui qu'une volée de clous vint se ficher dans le mur devant lequel se tenait la jeune femme quelques secondes auparavant. Des objets de toutes tailles se mirent à voler dans toute la pièce, formant une sorte de tornade.

« Il faut qu'on s'abrite ! » Cria Jo, blottie contre le torse de Dean.

« La planche de l'établi… » Grimaça-t-il alors qu'il recevait une bonne partie des objets sur le dos. « bloquons-là contre l'étagère ! »

Jo leva les yeux vers lui, désemparée. L'établi se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Dean… »

Il la serra fort contre lui. « Pas d'autre moyen. Prête ? » Jo rassembla son courage. « Prête. »

Ils se mirent à courir vers l'établi, essayant d'éviter un maximum d'objets et se protégeant tant bien que mal. Dean grogna lorsqu'il reçut un coup dans le flanc droit mais ignora la douleur et entreprit de relever la planche tandis que Jo l'aidait à manœuvrer. Abrités derrière ce rempart de bois, ils retournèrent vers l'emplacement supposé du cadavre d'Harrison et plaquèrent la planche contre l'étagère, la relevant avec le dos. La tempête se calma brusquement.

Jo essuya le sang qui lui coulait devant les yeux et Dean, concerné, examina rapidement la blessure. « Ça n'a pas l'air profond. Les blessures à la tête saignent toujours beaucoup. A part ça, rien de cassé ? »

Jo appliqua un mouchoir sur la coupure et sourit. « Juste quelques bleus. Et toi ? »

« Nickel. » la réponse fusa, automatique. Cependant, son côté droit était encore sensible. Il porta machinalement la main vers son flanc droit et heurta quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du être là. La douleur qui en suivit provoqua une nausée intense et il vacilla. Il baissa les yeux pour comprendre et Jo suivit son regard, inquiète de la pâleur extrême qui avait envahi son visage.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Dean… » Juste sous les dernières côtes, enfoncé jusqu'à la poignée, se trouvait un tournevis de bonne taille et manifestement rouillé.

000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

« Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital ! »

Elle avança vers lui mais il la bloqua résolument. « Non. Ça va aller. Il faut qu'on finisse le job. »

Elle le regarda comme sil lui avait poussé une seconde tête. « Mais t'es dingue ? C'est hors de question ! »

Dean haussa les épaules et le regretta immédiatement. « Il ne nous laissera jamais sortir d'ici. A la seconde où on quittera cet abri, ça repartira de plus belle. Et puis… »

« Quoi ! » Jo le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

« Et puis, je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital. Je suis recherché par le FBI. » Il soutint son regard, ses yeux verts vibrant d'une détermination farouche.

Elle capitula, la gorge serrée. Continuer de se battre contre lui ne ferait que les retarder et aggraver la situation. « Ok. Je vais creuser et tu protèges mes arrières. »

Dean lui fit un clin d'œil. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je saurai garder l'œil sur tes 'arrières' ».

Jo eut un petit rire empreint d'amertume et entreprit de briser la cloison, ce qui eut également pour conséquence de réveiller la fureur du poltergeist. Au fur et à mesure que la brèche s'agrandissait, il redoublait de violence, à tel point que Dean avait du mal à rester stable. Il appuyait de toutes ses forces contre la planche qui vacillait et tremblait sous la puissance des chocs répétés. Chaque coup envoyait des ondes de douleur dans tout son corps, submergé de sueurs froides.

« Jo… dépêche… toi ! » ordonna-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Je fais ce que… je peux ! », lui répondit une Jo essoufflée. Encore deux coups de pioche et le trou fut assez grand pour qu'elle y passe la tête et un bras, une torche à la main. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. « C'est horrible ! Dean, il y a deux corps… »

« Quoi ! » Rugit Dean, assourdi par le fracas autour de lui.

Jo revint vers lui et s'inquiéta en remarquant sa pâleur et ses traits tirés. « Tu tiens le coup ? »

Dean grimaça. « Ça va. Tu dis qu'il y a deux corps ? »

Jo opina, dégoutée et révoltée à la fois. « Oui. Celui d'un adulte, probablement Harrison et… un enfant. Enchaîné. Harrison les a volontairement enfermés… »

Dean se crispa. Les êtres diaboliques, il comprenait. Les humains non, décidément. « L'enfoiré. Dépêche-toi de cramer cette pourriture, qu'il aille droit en enfer. »

Jo acquiesça, prit ce qu'il fallait dans le sac et fit le nécessaire pour qu'Harrison ne fasse plus de victime. Lorsqu'il eut fini de brûler, la tempête d'objets s'arrêta net. Dean relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu et appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre la planche qui leur avait servi d'abri. Jo essuya la poussière, la suie et le sang qui couvraient son visage et regarda Dean, soucieuse. « Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir aller à l'hôpital ? » Dean se contenta de la regarder, sans répondre. Elle soupira. « On n'est pas très loin de chez ma mère. Elle trouvera bien un moyen de t'enlever ce… ce truc. »

Dean sourit faiblement. « Je ne dirai pas non. Allons-y. » Il se pencha pour ramasser son sac et étouffa un grognement de douleur, que Jo ne manqua pas. Elle le prit de vitesse et ramassa leurs affaires. « Je peux le faire ! » s'énerva Dean. « Non, tu ne peux pas. Arrête de jouer au super macho indestructible et allons-nous-en. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers, interrompus de temps en temps par Jo qui se retournait pour vérifier si Dean allait bien. Il soupira. « On n'y arrivera jamais si tu te retournes sans arrêt. Accélère ! »

Jo obtempéra, non sans râler. « Tu as un tournevis planté dans le ventre. Excuse-moi si je m'inquiète. » Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis demanda : « On devrait appeler la police, tu sais, pour l'enfant. Ses parents ont le droit de savoir. »

Dean acquiesça. « Après qu'on aura effacé nos traces. Je ne veux pas que le FBI me mette aussi ça sur le dos. »

Ils rejoignirent finalement le rez-de-chaussée et Jo s'avança vers la sortie. Dean eut un mauvais pressentiment en remarquant que le plancher était étrangement différent. Il réalisa soudain qu'ils se trouvaient juste au dessus de la 'crypte' qui avait abrité les corps d'Harrison et de sa petite victime. Les flammes de la crémation avaient endommagé la structure soutenant le parquet vermoulu. Il tenta de prévenir Jo mais le sol céda brusquement sous leur poids. Ils atterrirent sans ménagement dans l'étroit mausolée, dans un fracas assourdissant et dans un nuage de poussières et de gravats.

000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Voilà, les ennuis commencent ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou si vous avez des idées pour la suite, je peux encore modifier deux ou trois trucs !**


	5. Chapter 5

Jo se réveilla avec une sensation étrange. La position dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plus qu'inconfortable et son esprit n'arrivait pas à faire le point. Elle eut conscience de poussière dans l'air qui la gênait pour respirer et se mit à tousser. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait connaissance, elle tenta de ne pas paniquer dans l'obscurité totale et essaya de se relever en vain.

Une douleur fulgurante dans sa jambe gauche lui arracha un cri. Quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger et recouvrait tout son côté gauche. Elle parvint à dégager sa main droite des débris qui la recouvraient et tâtonna. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur un objet rond et cylindrique, peut-être sa lampe torche… oui. Elle en chercha l'interrupteur, priant pour que le petit objet ait résisté à la chute. Un immense soulagement l'envahit lorsque la lumière jaillit et éclaira le petit réduit.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut le trou béant au dessus d'elle, ainsi que beaucoup de poussière. Elle reposait sur un amoncellement hétéroclite de bois et de béton, presqu'assise. Elle déplaça le faisceau lumineux vers la gauche, redoutant ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

« Dean… » Il gisait sur le dos, en partie allongé sur elle. En fait, il recouvrait tout son côté gauche. Ses jambes disparaissaient sous une poutre et un amas de béton. D'où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait voir son visage, tourné de l'autre côté. Elle constata avec soulagement qu'il respirait toujours et l'appela à nouveau. La poussière qui irritait sa gorge rendait sa voix croassante.

« Dean ! » répéta-t-elle plus fort. Une sensation poisseuse sur son ventre la poussa à diriger la lampe dans cette direction.

Elle eut un hoquet d'horreur. Le tournevis qui avait perforé le flanc de Dean avait été arraché pendant la chute et il saignait abondamment. Affolée, Jo lâcha la lampe et appliqua sa main valide sur la blessure, faisant tout son possible pour appuyer dessus et endiguer l'hémorragie.

Dean réagit faiblement à son intervention. « Dean… » Répéta Jo, un tremblement dans la voix trahissant sa folle inquiétude. « Dean, réveille-toi, je t'en prie ! »

Dean émergea peu à peu et tenta de bouger, mais son bras gauche était coincé sous quelque chose. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, qui se focalisèrent sur un bloc de béton. Bon. Oublions le bras gauche. Il tourna la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec Jo.

« Jo… » Souffla-t-il. Son côté droit le faisait atrocement souffrir. « Ça va ? »

Jo sourit, les yeux embués de larmes. « Je crois que ma jambe est cassée, mais sinon ça va. Dean… le… ton ventre… »

Il releva la tête et aperçut l'état de son flanc droit. « Oh. » il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. « On est mal barrés, hein ? » Une larme coula sur la joue de Jo, emportant un peu de la saleté qui recouvrait son visage. Ils étaient vraiment très, très mal barrés.

000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Bon, là, en effet… c'est vraiment très court. Mais des impératifs de narration (rhô, j'me la pète) m'ont empêchée de faire autrement.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles sont de merveilleuses récompenses… **

**Après un petit crash de mon ordinateur qui m'a donné des sueurs froides, voici la suite.**

000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

Trois voitures de police, un fourgon du légiste et deux fourgons du FBI stationnaient devant la petite maison, encerclée d'une bande de protection jaune à l'intérieur de laquelle s'activaient les agents des diverses factions en présence.

Le spectateur de cette scène s'avança dans la maison, vers un trou dans le plancher au fond de la pièce, également encerclé de ruban jaune et autour duquel des experts s'affairaient. Il se pencha au dessus du trou et y découvrit les deux corps enlacés d'une jeune femme et d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, tous deux livides quoi que le corps du jeune homme semblât en état de décomposition plus avancé.

ooooooooo

Sam se réveilla en hurlant, couvert de sueur, la tête comme prise dans un étau. « Dean… Jo… Non ! » Désorienté, il réprima son envie de vomir et consulta sa montre. Il avait dormi pratiquement toute la veille, une bonne partie de la nuit et toute la matinée. Il était presque midi et Dean n'était pas rentré. « Non, non, non, non ! » Il essaya de raisonner. Avec sa fièvre, il n'avait peut-être pas remarqué le retour de Dean et il était possible que son frère soit allé fêter son succès dans un bar quelconque…

Non. Cette vision ne lui avait pas été imposée pour rien. Il tenta de chasser de son esprit la vue du corps de Dean en décomposition et réfléchit. La maison qui lui était apparue était bien celle du poltergeist, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais que venait faire Jo là dedans ? Peut être n'était-ce qu'un mauvais rêve, après tout. Il aurait alors rêvé de Jo car il se reprochait toujours les évènements de Duluth…

Non, non, non et encore non. Jo s'était lancée également dans la chasse aux démons et il n'était pas surprenant qu'ils viennent à se croiser sur une affaire. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Il saisit son téléphone d'une main tremblante et tenta d'appeler son frère à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. Il sentit la panique monter en lui et contrôla sa respiration, s'obligeant à rester calme : il ne servirait à rien en faisant une crise cardiaque. Il se rappela soudain que le bar d'Ellen Harvelle se trouvait à quelques kilomètres et en composa le numéro.

« Ellen ? » sa voix tremblait.

« Sam ? » répondit Ellen, étonnée. « Chou, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as une voix bizarre. »

« Euh… » Sam ne savait pas comment annoncer la suite. « J'ai eu une vision. J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Le son de sa voix inquiéta Ellen. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sam. »

« C'est Dean. Et Jo, je crois que… »

« Jo ? Comment ça, Jo ? Elle est avec vous ? » Le coupa Ellen, franchement inquiète, cette fois.

« Non, enfin, je ne sais pas. On enquêtait sur un poltergeist avec Dean et je suis tombé malade, alors Dean est allé s'en occuper tout seul, mais je ne voulais pas et c'était hier matin et il n'est toujours pas rentré, et je n'arrive pas à le joindre et… »

« Sam, Sam, Sam ! Du calme ! Raconte-moi ta vision. » Ellen faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme. D'un signe de la main, elle appela Ash. « Appelle Bobby Singer et dis-lui de venir aussi vite que possible. » Ash s'éloigna de sa démarche dégingandée pour composer le numéro de Bobby sur son portable trafiqué.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Sam essayait de ne pas paniquer. « J'ai vu la maison hantée par le poltergeist. Il y avait des policiers et des agents du FBI. Puis j'entrais dans la maison, le parquet avait cédé au fond de la pièce et lorsque j'ai regardé au fond… il y avait Dean et Jo, ils étaient morts… depuis des jours, Ellen. Je sais qu'ils sont là bas, maintenant. »

Ellen sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines et eut quelques instants l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté. Elle déglutit péniblement puis se reprit : « J'arrive. Où es-tu ? » Sam lui communiqua les coordonnées et raccrocha. Il essaya une nouvelle fois d'appeler Dean, en vain.

000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Bon, c'est toujours aussi court, je ne suis apparemment pas une spécialiste des chapitres fleuves…**


	7. Chapter 7

Le soleil parvenait tout juste à éclairer faiblement le fond du gouffre lorsque la sonnerie rock retentit une énième fois, injoignable.

« Sam… » Murmura Dean. Il s'était considérablement affaibli et sombrait souvent dans l'inconscience. Jo commençait à douter que les secours parviennent jusqu'à eux à temps pour le sauver. Ils avaient réussi à stopper l'hémorragie avec les moyens du bord, mais la plaie s'était infectée et Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler sous l'effet d'une fièvre de plus en plus forte.

Jo avait ramené son bras valide sur le torse fiévreux de son compagnon d'infortune pour lui apporter un semblant de chaleur. « Il va nous retrouver bientôt, je te le promets. Tiens le coup, je t'en prie… »

Dean tenta un sourire peu convaincant. « Juste une égratignure, vu pire… » Réussit-il à articuler. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de revenir à la réalité à chaque réveil et il battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser la brume qui recouvrait ses yeux et semblait engourdir son cerveau par la même occasion.

Jo souffla en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

Dean fit une petite moue. « Eh bien… j'ai effectivement connu pire. »

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa alors que Jo s'efforçait sans succès de ne pas imaginer le pire en question. Elle avait su par les ragots circulant au bar de sa mère que son ami avait réussi à échapper deux fois aux griffes d'un envoyé de la mort, mais les circonstances qui avaient précédé ces rencontres étaient floues, voire totalement surréalistes. Et elle savait également, sans trop de détails non plus, que la mort de John Winchester était étroitement liée à l'une de ces histoires. Elle décida donc de ne surtout pas aborder le sujet.

Dean tressauta sous l'effet d'un spasme particulièrement douloureux et Jo caressa doucement son torse tendu. « Ça va aller, Dean, respire calmement, respire… shhh, calmement… »

Dean se relaxa un peu, la respiration haletante. Son front ruisselait de sueur et une rougeur anormale sur ses joues contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau et de ses lèvres. Il avait tellement froid qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de claquer des dents et chaque frisson venait réveiller les nerfs à vifs autour de sa plaie infectée. Oui, il avait connu pire. Mais il s'était rarement senti aussi impuissant et ça le rendait fou de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

Ils avaient essayé un peu plus tôt de se dégager et le seul résultat avait été l'affaissement total de la poutre sur leurs jambes, ainsi que la confirmation que le tibia de Jo était bien fracturé, et très douloureux. Dean était inquiet. Son état n'était pas franchement folichon, il le savait, et il redoutait le moment où la fièvre aurait raison de sa lucidité. Mais il était plus inquiet encore pour sa jeune amie. Il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la sortir de là, d'être un fardeau supplémentaire (littéralement. Après tout, il l'écrasait à moitié.) et craignait que sa blessure à la jambe n'entraine des séquelles graves.

Il pouvait supporter la douleur, ne craignait pas sa propre mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas tolérer que ses proches soient toujours en danger. Il avait peur pour Sam également. Les plans du démon aux yeux jaunes leur étaient encore inconnus, il était aussi recherché par des chasseurs pour le meurtre d'un des leurs alors qu'il était possédé et puis, le FBI se mêlait à toute cette histoire pourtant déjà bien compliquée. Il frissonna à nouveau, de froid principalement, mais aussi (et il refusait de se l'avouer) d'inquiétude.

« Si seulement je trouvais un moyen de faire baisser ta fièvre ! » s'énerva Jo. Elle enrageait de le voir dans cet état, si faible, vulnérable même. Dean était son héro, et les héros ne sont pas censés être vulnérables…

Il reposa sa tête contre la sienne, doucement, avec une certaine tendresse qui brisa le cœur de Jo. « Je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas dû te laisser venir. »

Jo fit la moue. « Pourquoi… ça n'aurait rien changé, sauf que tu serais seul dans ce trou et tu… tu serais probablement déjà mort, vidé de ton sang. Je préfère être là, près de toi, même si… »

« Même si j'y reste de toute façon, c'est ça ? C'est très noble, Mademoiselle Harvelle… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Jo laissant les larmes couler sans chercher à les retenir. Les sentant mouiller sa joue, Dean posa sa main sur celle de Jo et la pressa doucement.

« Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, quand tu sortiras d'ici… » Commença-t-il.

« Quand nous sortirons. » Affirma Jo. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle s'en sorte sans lui et elle était déterminée à le lui faire comprendre.

Dean sourit. « Je veux que tu arrêtes la chasse, Jo. Que tu aies une vraie vie, loin de toutes ces horreurs… » Il frissonna et Jo resserra son étreinte. « Je ne peux pas offrir cette vie à Sam, qui en rêve tellement alors… tu as le choix, tu comprends ? Sam et moi n'avons jamais pu choisir…» sa voix mourut en un murmure désespéré. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie pour elle. Elle était un peu son espoir de normalité, d'une vie honnête et sans cauchemars, sans violence, sans mort atroce. Un doux rêve qu'il savait impossible pour lui et qu'il souhaitait lui offrir comme la seule chose qu'il se savait capable de lui donner.

Jo passa sa joue contre celle râpeuse de l'homme qui avait dérobé son cœur dès leur première rencontre. « Ok. C'est promis. »

Elle distingua à peine son sourire sincère dans la pénombre, sourire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace. Le corps de Dean s'arqua sous l'effet d'une vague de douleur. Tout son côté droit semblait en feu. Jo serra sa main dans la sienne et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes alors qu'il sombrait à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Wouhou ! Ce fut un combat acharné contre mon cerveau récalcitrant, mais je suis parvenue à écrire un peu plus que ma moyenne ! Je suis épuisée. La prochain chapitre ne fera que deux lignes, tant pis (je rigole).**


	8. Chapter 8

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et Jo en avait perdu la mesure depuis longtemps. Immobilisée dans la même position depuis des heures (peut-être étaient-ce des jours ?), son côté gauche était engourdi. Elle ne sentait plus sa jambe cassée et ressentait les effets de la faim et de la soif. La fièvre de Dean était passée du stade inquiétant au stade dangereux et il bredouillait des mots vides de sens les rares fois où il remontait à la surface, perdu dans ses cauchemars. Jo supposait qu'il revivait des moments difficiles et aurait tout donné pour lui apporter la paix et le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Ses tremblements reprirent, signe qu'il se réveillait. Immergé dans son monde de souffrance et d'horreur, il se débattit contre une force qui retenait son bras droit.

« Dean ! » cria Jo. « Dean, c'est moi, calme-toi ! » Il faisait preuve d'une force hallucinante considérant son état.

« Dean ! » supplia Jo, à bout de forces. Ses lèvres desséchées de soif se mirent à saigner et la jeune femme se surprit à adresser une prière à un dieu auquel elle ne croyait pas.

Dean cessa de se débattre, la respiration saccadée et bruyante. « Jo… » Le cœur de la petite blonde fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il semblait à nouveau lucide.

« Dean ? » murmura-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

« Jo… » Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. « En danger… peux pas l'aider… »

Jo ferma les yeux, désemparée. « Non, Dean… je suis là, je vais bien. » Bien sur, que je vais bien, pensa-t-elle. Je suis au fond d'un trou, personne ne sait que je suis là, j'ai une jambe cassée que je ne sens même plus et… et l'homme que j'aime est en train de mourir dans mes bras. Oui. Tout va bien.

Le corps malmené de Dean se cambra et un cri de douleur se fraya un chemin au travers de ses dents serrées. « Papa… » Haleta-t-il. « Arrête le, je t'en prie papa… arrête le… » Sa voix n'était que douleur et désespoir.

Jo passa la main dans les cheveux collés de sueur et de poussière de son ami, effleurant son front brûlant de fièvre. « Sam va bientôt venir nous sauver, j'en suis sure. Il faut que tu tiennes bon, je t'en supplie. Je… je ne sais pas comment je… je ne m'en remettrai jamais si tu… et Sam ! Il faut que tu restes en vie, pour Sam. »

« Sam… » Grelotta Dean. « Peux pas le sauver… le tuer… je n'y arriverai pas, je n'y arriverai pas… » Bouleversée, Jo prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe brûlante.

« Tu sais… » Dit-elle, plus pour combler le silence que pour autre chose. Elle était quasiment sure qu'il ne l'entendait pas. « Quand on était sur l'affaire de H.H Holmes, tu m'avais demandé pourquoi je tenais tant à me lancer dans ce mode de vie si particulier et… je t'avais dit pour mon père. Seulement, ce n'est pas la seule raison… je crois en ce combat et je vous admire, Sam et toi, pour tout ce que vous faites, toutes les personnes que vous avez sauvées. Mais je réalise enfin ce que tu tentais de m'expliquer. La seule récompense qu'on obtient est plus de douleur, de confusion et de peur. Le prix à payer est trop grand, Dean, si c'est pour perdre toutes les personnes qu'on aime… je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir. »

Elle le regarda et réalisa qu'il était à nouveau inconscient. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle aurait pleuré si elle n'avait pas été si déshydratée. C'était sans espoir… elle ferma les yeux, épuisée et adressa une dernière prière à toute divinité qui se trouverait dans les parages et lui prêterait attention.

Un grincement à l'étage la fit sursauter. Elle tendit l'oreille, le cœur battant. Quelques secondes plus tard, les voix d'Ellen et Sam lui parvinrent, miraculeuses. « On est là ! » cria-t-elle. Sa voix lui parut extrêmement lointaine. « Faites attention… le plancher est… fragile. » elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser le vertige et inspira fortement pour retrouver un semblant de force.

Les visages concernés et inquiets de Sam et Ellen apparurent au dessus d'eux. « Oh, mon Dieu ! » laissa échapper Ellen. Elle avait tenté de se préparer au pire en arrivant, mais ne put contenir plus longtemps la peur qu'elle éprouvait pour sa fille. Elle se releva brusquement et sortit Sam de la stupeur horrifiée dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Ils descendirent sans plus attendre, munis de pioches et commencèrent à déblayer l'accès de la pièce qui retenait prisonniers leurs proches. Sam retint son souffle lorsqu'il parvint à aménager un passage. Il rampa jusqu'à Dean, le cœur battant à tout rompre et se répétant sans cesse « il est en vie, il va bien… »

Il dirigea le faisceau de sa lampe vers le visage cireux et bien trop pâle de son frère. Ellen le rejoignit tant bien que mal, toussant sous l'effet des poussières en suspension. Les gravats et morceaux de poutre qui entravaient les corps de Dean et Jo empêchaient également leurs secours de parvenir jusqu'à eux. Sam croisa le regard désespéré et épuisé de Jo, n'arrivant pas à formuler la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Fais vite. » murmura Jo, répondant à sa question tacite.

Prenant appui sur un pan de mur encore stable, Sam se servit d'une pioche comme levier afin de dégager la poutre tandis qu'Ellen enlevait autant de blocs de béton que possible. Ils réussirent rapidement à libérer les jambes de Dean et Jo ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa jambe se rappela à son souvenir. Sam se rua aux côtés de son frère cherchant fébrilement un signe de vie, tandis qu'Ellen dégageait sa fille en douceur et la serrait dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

« M'man… » Murmura Jo. « Je vais bien. Il faut sauver Dean, il est blessé et ça s'est infecté… » Ellen lança un regard inquiet vers Dean. Le rouge sombre du sang sur son t-shirt contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau.

Sam, paniqué, se tourna vers Ellen les yeux brillants de larmes retenues. « Il est brûlant de fièvre, il faut qu'on le soigne au plus vite ! »

Ellen réfléchit au car de tour. « Je connais un chasseur qui tient une petite clinique à la sortie de la ville. Il s'occupera de lui et ne posera pas de questions. »

000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

Ils arrivèrent à la clinique aussi vite qu'ils purent. Bobby les attendait sur place ainsi que Ben Enlund, médecin et ami de longue date. Ellen gara son van en catastrophe et en sortit en trombe, ouvrant la portière arrière et enjoignant Ben et Bobby à la rejoindre.

Bobby avait vaguement été informé par Ash puis Ellen des évènements et reçut un choc lorsqu'il ouvrit la seconde portière et y découvrit Sam serrant le corps inerte de son frère, le berçant légèrement et les yeux rivés sur son visage blême et couvert de sueur. « Sam… » Dit-il doucement en entrant dans la voiture. « Tu m'aides à le transporter jusqu'à la clinique, s'il te plait ? »

Sam leva vers lui des yeux infiniment tristes et acquiesça silencieusement. Ils manœuvrèrent précautionneusement le corps léthargique de Dean jusqu'à la civière que Ben avait avancée et se précipitèrent vers la clinique.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Ben, aidé d'une infirmière, découpa le t-shirt de son patient afin de constater les dégâts. Il ordonna à l'infirmière, Jenny, de mettre en place une perfusion double, une poche de sang et une poche de solution saline à laquelle elle ajouta de la pénicilline pour combattre l'infection. Il examina la plaie d'aspect douteux qui décorait le côté droit du ventre de Dean et fit la grimace, puis leva les yeux vers l'assistance inquiète et plus particulièrement vers Jo, que sa mère avait installée sur un lit voisin tandis qu'une seconde infirmière s'occupait de ses propres blessures.

« Qu'avez-vous utilisé pour cautériser la plaie ? » A ces mots, tous se retournèrent vers Jo comme assommés. Dans l'urgence, aucun n'avait pensé à la façon dont Dean et Jo avaient pu stopper l'hémorragie alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas bouger et ne disposaient que d'un bras chacun.

Jo cligna des yeux, un peu hébétée. « On a utilisé un briquet et… la lame de mon canif, enfin… on n'avait pas le choix. ». Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna alors qu'elle se remémorait l'odeur de chair brûlée qui avait envahi la pièce ainsi que le hurlement d'agonie qu'avait émis Dean lorsqu'elle avait appliqué le métal brûlant sur ses chairs déchirées.

Le Dr Enlund hocha la tête. Les explications de Jo concordaient avec l'état de la blessure. La brûlure se remarquait nettement au centre d'une auréole rougeâtre d'où partait l'infection. « Je vais vous demander de sortir. Je dois l'opérer immédiatement. » Ellen obtempéra après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa fille, qui avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement. Bobby, en revanche, dut pratiquement assommer Sam pour l'évacuer manu militari de la salle.

Bobby referma la porte derrière eux. « Il n'y a rien de plus que tu puisse faire pour lui pour le moment, Sam. »

Sam lui retourna un regard où se mêlaient la peur, la colère et la tristesse. « Je dois rester avec lui, Bobby… il ne sais même pas que je suis là ! Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis qu'on est arrivés avec Ellen. » Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

Bobby posa une main ferme et rassurante sur son épaule. « Il sait que tu es près de lui. Ce garçon a une connexion quasi télépathique avec toi. »

Sam eut un sourire faible qui jurait avec le remord dans son regard. « Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser partir. Il était tellement pressé d'en découdre avec ce poltergeist ! Tout est de ma faute, Bobby ! »Il se retourna pour adresser un coup de poing rageur sur le mur à côté de lui.

Bobby le retint avant qu'il ne se fasse plus mal encore et Sam lutta un peu, pour la forme. Il en avait assez. Assez de cette vie, de ces monstres, des démons fomentant des plans machiavéliques où il prenait une place particulière, de devoir devenir un jour maléfique sans savoir comment l'empêcher. Assez d'être poursuivi par les autres chasseurs avide de vengeance ou le considérant comme un monstre, poursuivi par le FBI, de ne jamais pouvoir se poser quelque part plus d'une semaine. Assez d'avoir perdu sa mère, son père, ses amis. Assez de patienter dans des hôpitaux pour savoir si son frère allait survivre.

Ellen et Bobby le regardaient sans trop savoir quoi dire. Ils avaient une bonne idée de ce qui passait dans sa tête en ce moment, et ressentaient la même révolte que lui. La vie n'avait pas été tendre, loin de là, avec ces deux frères qui n'avaient que la présence de l'un pour l'autre comme patrimoine.

Sam se retourna vers eux et les regarda un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Il connaissait Bobby depuis toujours, ou presque. Il était devenu leur mentor depuis la mort de John et Sam lui serait éternellement reconnaissant de sa présence à leurs côtés à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient besoin. Quant à Ellen… Dean et lui ne l'avaient rencontrée pour la première fois que depuis quelques mois, mais ils avaient appris à la respecter et Sam appréciait ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui d'une attitude maternelle.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. « Depuis la mort de papa, il se conduit de plus en plus dangereusement, il ne fait plus attention à lui, c'est comme s'il voulait mourir… je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il est complètement fermé sur lui-même enfin… plus que d'habitude. » Il s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains, abattu.

Bobby et Ellen s'assirent à ses côtés et Ellen prit sa main dans la sienne dans un geste de réconfort. « Sam. Dean est probablement la plus grande tête de mule que j'aie jamais rencontrée et j'en ai croisé un bon paquet, crois, moi. Mais je sais que tu pourras l'aider mieux que personne. Tâche seulement de ne pas l'attaquer de front et puis… fais-lui ce… » Elle fit un geste de la main autour de ses yeux. « … regard. Personne n'y résiste, même pas Dean. » Finit-elle avec un sourire.

Sam eut un petit rire et laissa sa main dans celle d'Ellen. Ils se turent et patientèrent ainsi durant les heures les plus longues qu'ils aient connues.

000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Dernier chapitre demain ! Merci d'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps à mon histoire.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voici enfin le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Un grand merci à Anne Laure, tes reviews m'ont beaucoup apporté. En récompense, le plus long chapitre pour la fin ! ;)**

000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

Dean se réveilla avec l'impression bizarre d'avoir mangé du coton. Une odeur qu'il détestait sans trop encore l'avoir identifiée titillait ses narines et un concert de bips agaçants achevaient de le sortir du brouillard où il se trouvait. Il ouvrit péniblement ses paupières qui pesaient une tonne chacune et tenta de lever sa main pour se frotter les yeux lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle était accrochée à quelque chose… une perfusion. Ça expliquait l'odeur et les bips. Il faisait nuit et la pièce était faiblement éclairée par la lumière des moniteurs. Il distingua des formes assoupies assises à côté de lui, sur sa gauche, et finit par les identifier comme étant Sam et Bobby.

Sam avait avancé sa chaise contre le lit et s'était endormi la tête posée contre la hanche de son frère, un bras replié sous sa joue et son autre main serrant celle de Dean. Ce dernier sourit faiblement à la vue de ce moment très attendrissant mais ne fit rien pour rompre le contact. Il supposa que la morphine y était pour quelque chose et tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

Il remarqua Ellen également assise et endormie, la tête posée sur un lit voisin. Il ferma un moment les yeux pour chasser la vague de vertige qui l'envahit. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard de Jo, qui reposait sur le lit en face.

« Salut… » Murmura Jo en souriant.

« Salut… » Répondit-il, la voix mal assurée.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours à mi-voix.

Dean fit un petit effort de concentration. La pièce tanguait autour de lui. « Plane un peu… sssurement la morphiiine… » Il faudrait qu'il pense à arrêter de manger du coton. « Dormi combien… d'temps ? »

Malgré la pénombre, il remarqua l'ombre de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux de Jo. « Cinq jours. »

Dean eut un peu de mal à diriger l'information, mais ça expliquait la 'sensation coton' (NDLA : désolée.). « Humph… j't'avais dit qu's'en sortirait. » dit-il laborieusement mais avec un grand sourire.

Jo sourit franchement. « Ravie de te voir de retour. »

Il remarqua la jambe plâtrée de la jeune femme. « Ta jambe ? » demanda-t-il. Son cerveau semblait refuser de construire des phrases complètes. Enfin… non. Son cerveau formulait des phrases complètes, mais ses lèvres refusaient de les prononcer correctement. Il fit quelques mouvements avec sa mâchoire, comme s'il pouvait la reconnecter manuellement.

Jo regarda sa jambe comme si elle la remarquait pour la première fois. Elle était tellement soulagée de voir Dean réveillé qu'elle en avait presque oublié où elle se trouvait. « Elle se remet sans problème, merci… »

« Dean ? »

La voix ensommeillée de Sam les interrompit et Dean se retourna, rencontrant le regard de son hirsute petit frère. « Eh, Sammy… t'as vraiment une sale tête… » Murmura-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le sourire de Sam lui partait d'une oreille à l'autre. Il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. « Bon sang, mec… ça fait du bien de t'entendre ! » Et c'était un euphémisme. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec son grand frère, et même ses blagues les plus douteuses lui manquaient. Il resta un moment silencieux à le contempler, heureux de le voir revenu parmi les vivants, même s'il n'était pour l'instant qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'était réellement Dean Winchester, fort, courageux, et surtout incapable de rester en place ou silencieux plus de cinq minutes…

Bien qu'il fut heureux de retrouver Sam, Dean commença à se sentir inconfortable. « Je sais que tu es en manque de contact humain mais… tu me broies la main. » Sam le lâcha immédiatement.

« Oh. Pardon. » Dean ricana doucement devant le désarroi de son frère et Sam haussa les épaules.

La légère agitation qu'ils provoquaient finit par réveiller Ellen et Bobby, qui se joignirent à Sam, Bobby à sa manière un peu fruste et Ellen avec plus de chaleur. Dean grimaça alors que les effets de la morphine commençaient à se dissiper. Ellen partit chercher le Dr Enlund et Bobby s'assit au pied du lit, tapotant de la main sur le tibia de Dean. « Tu nous as fait une belle peur, tu sais. »

Dean leva les sourcils. « Seulement une belle peur ? Je pensais mériter au moins une peur mémorable… ou bien une peur de tous les diables. Ouais… » Sam, Jo et Bobby rirent de bon cœur. Comptez sur Dean pour détendre l'atmosphère. Celui-ci continua plus sérieusement. « Que s'est-il passé pour euh… le corps de l'enfant qu'on a trouvé avec Jo ? »

« Je suis allé là bas pour effacer vos traces. » répondit Bobby. « Ensuite j'ai prévenu la police. Il s'agissait de la petite Shannen Ferris, la fille des voisins. Elle avait disparu en même temps qu'Harrison et la police avait soupçonné ce salopard d'avoir enlevé la fillette et de s'être enfui avec elle… ».

Dean hocha la tête. « Au moins, elle repose en paix. »

Ben entra dans la pièce, suivi d'Ellen. « Je suis le docteur Enlund, » se présenta-t-il tout en examinant Dean. « Ravi de vous voir enfin éveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« En pleine forme, docteur. » affirma Dean. Sam se racla bruyamment la gorge et le gronda du regard. « Bon, d'accord… j'ai peut-être un peu mal… partout. » concéda-t-il.

Et c'était vrai. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur puis d'avoir été aspiré par une moissonneuse batteuse. (Au moins.) Ben lui administra une dose de morphine qui estompa la douleur mais le rendit somnolant. Le docteur ordonna à Sam, Ellen et Bobby de sortir afin de laisser Dean se reposer. Il aurait besoin de temps pour récupérer.

000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

Une semaine avait passé lorsqu'Ellen entra dans la chambre aseptisée. Jo n'était plus alitée et pouvait se déplacer à l'aide de béquilles. Pour l'heure, elle était assise aux côtés de Dean et l'aidait à faire des mouvements de rééducation. Ellen sourit en les voyant discuter et se chamailler gentiment. Elle n'était pas très emballée à l'idée que sa fille fréquente un Winchester, surtout cette tête brûlée de Dean. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait réussi là où elle-même avait échoué : il avait fait promettre à Jo d'arrêter la chasse aux êtres surnaturels, et pour cela, elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante. Et puis, il fallait reconnaître que le garçon avait une belle âme… Elle commençait à les considérer lui et son frère comme des membres de sa propre famille.

Elle s'avança, déposa un baiser sur le front de Jo et caressa affectueusement les cheveux de Dean, qui protesta pour la forme. « Sam et Bobby seront de retour dans une heure ou deux. » Les informa-t-elle. « Ils ont effectué leur travail sans problème, tu peux te rassurer, Dean. »

Dean soupira. « Je n'aime pas qu'il aille chasser sans moi. »

« Tu pourras le rejoindre plus rapidement si tu fais correctement tes exercices de rééducation ! » le gronda Jo en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un mauvais professeur. » S'exclama-t-il.

Jo prit un air offensé et lui envoya une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ellen s'éloigna en riant. « Je vous laisse vous chamailler. Essayez d'éviter de vous entre-tuer en mon absence, ok ? »

Jo regarda la porte se refermer puis prit gentiment la main de Dean dans la sienne. « Ma mère à l'air de te faire moins peur, on dirait ? »

Dean haussa légèrement les épaules. « Ma foi. On se fait à tout. » Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à se regarder dans les yeux. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence, gêné. « Tu sais… je ne peux pas te promettre euh… je ne mène pas le genre de vie plan-plan du style rentrer à la maison tous les soirs et euh… »

Jo posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer et lui adressa un sourire mystérieux. Puis elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il répondit délicatement à son baiser, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux dorés et fermant les yeux, se laissant envahir par son parfum délicieusement fruité. Puis leurs lèvres se détachèrent et ils restèrent front contre front, goûtant le bonheur de la présence de l'autre. « Ma foi… on se fait à tout. » Répondit Jo.

Fin.

000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Désolée pour la fin très fleur bleue, mais j'avais ça dans la tête depuis un moment et il fallait absolument que je l'exorcise !**

**A bientôt pour la prochaine histoire… si j'arrive à concrétiser celle qui bourgeonne dans ma tête depuis deux jours !**


End file.
